Chuck vs the Con
by chibichibi k
Summary: Chuck and Casey have to go undercover... At a Sci-Fi convention! This was written for the Fic exchange on LJ. Casey/Chuck. Slash.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or any other sci-fi things that are in this story._

**_This was written for the Chuck_Slash fic exchange on LJ. _**

**_I am in the midst of writting a sequel/epilouge and I don't know if I'll post it seperate to this or just tack it on when it's finished. So stay stuned to this story in case I add it on here!!_**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

_**Chuck vs. the Con**_

"Casey!" Chuck shouted desperately at the NSA Agent.

"Not now, Chuck. Can't you see I'm a bit busy at the moment," Casey snarled as he dug his knee into the back of the rogue agent beneath him.

"No, Casey, listen to me! The Intell was wrong He's not Three Wise Men He's only a part. There's – "

The sharp sound of shots being fired ripped through the air and deafened the rest of Chuck's warning. All Chuck could do was watch, frozen in horror, as the bullets sped through the air. Everything around him went into slow motion – ala Matrix style – as they barrelled towards their target. Chuck probably would have commented on the coolness of the whole slow motion effect if it wasn't for where the bullets were headed.

The two bullets tore through their target.

"CASEY!"

~ * ~

_Let's go back to the beginning, shall we?_

~ * ~

_Thirty six hours earlier..._

Chuck flipped through the latest edition of _Tech Nerd_ and tried to focus on the newest information about some soon-to-be-released tech gadgets but he just couldn't concentrate. He shut the magazine and sat back in his chair and looked out over the sales floor. It was a slightly slow day and most of the other Buy More associates were just mingling on the floor. Thankfully, Emit wasn't in today so everyone was a little more at ease without the assistant manager's beady eyes watching over them.

Chuck saw Casey on the sales floor, and smiled as the agent reluctantly helped a customer try to pick out just the right digital camera. Even from his spot behind the Nerd Herd desk, Chuck could see Casey's left eye twitch and immediately went over to help. When the agent's eye starts to twitch, well let's just say, nothing good has ever come from it.

"Hello, Miss," Chuck said as he approached the young woman and Casey. "Is there anything that I can help you with today?" He smiled charmingly at her as he moved to stand beside Casey.

"Oh, thank God. Maybe you can help me since this Neanderthal doesn't seem to know anything," she complained loudly.

Chuck discreetly placed a hand on Casey's arm the second he felt the older man tense and reach for the gun that he kept at the small of his back. "Of course, Miss. Now what can I help you with?" Chuck said with the utmost professionalism.

Chuck listened to her intently and answered all of her questions about the different types of digital cameras and about which one would suit her needs the best. Casey stood silently on the sidelines and watched the younger man worked his magic. Chuck answered each question easily and the NSA agent couldn't help but marvel at how much the Nerd Herder thrived on technology. He was completely in his element.

"There you are, Miss. You're all set and ready to start capturing all your memories."

"Thank you..." She leaned forward slightly to read Chuck's nametag. "... Chuck. You were such a huge help and cute too." She winked at him and pulled a business card out of her pocket and slipped it into Chuck's breast pocket. "Call me."

She sauntered away and Casey was sure she was putting a little extra sway into her hips. He looked at Chuck when the younger man chuckled a little and took the business card out of his pocket.

"What's so funny, Chuck?" Casey didn't like the way that the young man was staring at the business card.

"Hm? Oh, nothing much really. Just that I sold her a three hundred dollar camera when she really could have gotten away with a disposable camera since she only needed it for a party that she was going to this weekend," Chuck said happily. "Oh well, I don't think she'll notice anytime soon. It was pink and shiny, that's all that mattered to her. Anything else I said went in one ear and out the other."

Casey smirked at that. No matter how Chuck tried to spin it, he knew that the younger man deliberately sold her an overly expensive camera because she had been a bitch.

Before he could say something to Chuck about that, his watch beeped. "Come on," Casey said and placed a hand on Chuck's shoulder. "The General's calling."

The duo looked around the Buy More and slipped out into the Employee's Only area and out the back door. It only took them about two minutes to reach the Orange Orange, which was void of customers.

"What's up, guys?" Sarah asked them as they walked behind the counter and into the freezer.

"Call from the General," Chuck informed he as Casey entered the codes to enter Castle. He shivered slightly. Even though the entrance to Castle was in the freezer, the NSA and CIA didn't think a dimmer switch for the freezer was necessary. Chuck begged to differ.

"Hurry it up, Casey!"

"Shut it, Chuck."

The familiar 'ping' of access finally being granted to Castle made Chuck smile and he shoved past Casey and into the warmth of the secret base. Thank God for central heating. The two agents followed behind him and went about setting up for the video conference.

"Okay. We're ready," Sarah said and punched in the clearance code to begin the conference.

"Agent Walker. Major Casey. Mr. Bartowski," General Beckman said in greeting.

"Ma'am," Casey and Sarah replied simultaneously.

"Hi General."

Chuck didn't need to look over at Casey to feel the agent's death glare. He swallowed and smiled sheepishly at General Beckman.

"Let's cut to the chase," The General said seriously. "We have intelligence regarding an M.I.A. NSA agent who is no longer M.I.A."

"What does that mean?" Chuck asked curiously.

"He's no longer missing. He's gone rogue and thanks to the latest Intell, we now know where he is."

"Where?"

"He's in California. More specifically, he's in Los Angeles."

"Who is he?"

Beckman sighed and pressed a few keys on her keyboard and a file popped up on the computer screen on the right. "His codename is Three Wise Men."

Chuck's eyes became unfocused as soon as the General had said the codename. Images rushed passed his eyes. The number three was in most of the pictures and there was also a very grainy picture of whom Chuck could only assume was Three. The series of imaged faded and Chuck refocused on the room and the agents watching him.

`What`d you see?" Casey asked and Chuck could hear a subtle note of concern in his voice.

"Nothing to explain why he went rogue," Chuck said seriously and shrugged. "Three's a remarkable agent, excellent service to the NSA and many medals and commendations. All and all he's like the poster boy for the NSA?"

"Three?" Sarah asked Chuck in confusion.

"It's a lot easier than calling him Three Wise Men all the time."

"Any photos of him?"

"No. Well there was one but I couldn't get a clear look at his face. The number three showed up in every image that I saw though."

"I had a feeling that there would be nothing of any use in the Intersect's database. We need to find out what he's up to, Major."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You and Mr. Bartowski are going to be going undercover to track down Three Wise Men," Beckman ordered.

"What about me?" Sarah asked, slightly offended at being left out of an undercover cooperation. "Wouldn't it be better if Chuck and I went undercover together since we can use it to enhance our cover as a couple?"

Casey shot a glare at Sarah. The CIA agent had been trying to get the General to assign her more missions with just Chuck lately. It was really starting to get on his nerves. He looked quickly at Chuck and noticed that there was even some annoyance and frustration swirling in his chocolate eyes.

_I guess Walker's even getting on Chuck's nerves,_ Casey thought smugly.

"That will not be possible, Agent Walker. Based on our Intell on Three's location, you will draw way too much attention to the mission, hence why Major Casey will accompany Mr. Bartowski on this assignment. They should fit in just fine," Beckman said, leaving no room for objections.

"General?"

"Yes, Major?"

"Where exactly are Chuck and I going undercover?"

"Based on our Intell, Three should be at the annual Los Angeles Sci-Fi and Comic Book Convention tomorrow."

"The L.A.S.F.C.C.! Really?!" Chuck asked excitedly, even bouncing in place like a hyperactive six year old on Christmas morning.

"Yes, Mr. Bartowski," Beckman said and Casey could tell that she was trying to suppress a smile.

"Yes! The L.A.S.F.C.C.! That's so awesome!"

Casey groaned as Chuck proceeded to do a happy dance all around Castle. "Why there of all places, Ma'am?"

"Three was known as one of the NSA's biggest and deadliest nerds. He loves all things science fiction and comic book. He will be there and more than likely, he thinks no one will look for him there."

"I can understand that and why you want Chuck there but why Casey?"

"Simple, Agent Walker," she said easily. "Major Casey will be able to blend right in." There was an odd twinkle in the General's eye and Casey knew from experience that it meant only bad news for him.

"You have one day to track him down Three and bring him in. Any questions?"

"I have one," Chuck said, a little more calm now that he had finished his happy dance.

"Yes, Mr. Bartowski?"

"Why is his codename Three Wise Men?"

Casey was surprised by Chuck's question. He had been almost positive that the younger man was going to ask if any purchases that he made at the convention would be covered by the NSA or if they were allowed to go to the panels and get autographs. But Chuck had shocked him and had asked something that might actually be relevant to their mission.

"He was given the codename Three Wise Men because he has three distinct personalities and depending on when you meet with him, one personality stands out and that could change by the next time you meet him."

"So... Like a multiple personality disorder?"

"Yes."

"And what will I be doing while Casey and Chuck are bringing in Three?"

"You, Agent Walker, will be doing your job... Your cover job," Beckman ordered. "Good luck, gentlemen."

With that said, the General signed off, leaving the two agents and Chuck staring at the now blank monitor. Chuck walked over to where Casey stood. "So what's the plan?"

"The General will be sending me the file later. So for now, you go back over to the Buy More and finish up your shift," Casey said as he ignored Walker's glare.

Chuck nodded and went to leave but stopped when he got to the top of the stairs. "What about Big Mike? He'll want to know where you disappeared to," Chuck said as he leaned against the guard rail and looked down at Casey.

"Tell him I had a family emergency."

"Okay. Bye Sarah."

"Oh and Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Be at my place, eight o'clock. We'll go over the plan then," Casey told him.

"Gotcha!" Chuck smiled widely at the NSA agent and left Castle.

Casey smiled slightly as Chuck left. He could tell that the kid was excited about going to the convention but wanted to come off as professional. He moved around Castle and gathered gear and weapons that they might need for tomorrow.

He knew that Sarah was watching him, he could feel her glare. But he didn't acknowledge her at all. Casey couldn't care less about her being left behind. The General didn't want her there and frankly, neither did Casey.

"He better not get hurt," Sarah said snippily.

"He won't. He can defend himself if the situation comes to it but it won't," Casey replied casually.

"Since when? Chuck doesn't even know how to fire a gun!"

"He does know how to fire a gun as well as how to disarm an armed attacker."

"Since when?" Sarah growled dangerously.

"Since I've been training him after work," Casey said nonchalantly. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have a mission to prepare for and you have yogurt to serve." He threw a bag full or gear and weapons over his shoulder and left Castle, leaving a pissed of CIA Agent behind.

~ * ~

Chuck could barely contain his excitement at the thought of going to the L.A.S.F.C.C. tomorrow. Sure it was a mission and it wouldn't be all fun and games but still. He had always wanted to go but tickets always sold out before he could get his hands on them. There were a lot of nerds and geeks in L.A. – among other things.

By the time his shift was over, Chuck was practically humming with excitement. He had had to bite his tongue a total of twenty times to stop himself from telling Morgan where he was going tomorrow. He was almost certain that there were teeth impressions on his tongue.

When eight o'clock came around, Chuck headed over to Casey's, leaving a note for Ellie and Devon saying that he was sleeping over at Sarah's and spending the day with her tomorrow. He knocked on Casey's door before letting himself into the agent's apartment.

"Hey, Casey," Chuck called out as he entered. "I'm here."

"Hey. I just finished making dinner."

"Oooh! What's on the menu for dinner tonight?" Chuck asked as he toed of his chucks.

Casey walked into the living room carrying a stainless steel pot and placed it on the coffee table. "Hawaiian Chilli."

"Yum!"

Chuck walked over to Casey and once he was within reach, the NSA agent pulled him close and into a hungry kiss. Chuck moaned lustily and aligned himself against Casey's body. Their mouths opened simultaneously and their tongues met and battled for dominance.

"Well, that was a nice welcome," Chuck panted as they broke apart.

"Mmhm. Not let's eat so we can go over the plans for tomorrow and then head to bed," Casey said and sat down on the couch.

The couple ate in silence. Chuck smiled to himself as he thought about that heated kiss. Only when they were at Casey's did the agent let his guard down some and kiss him like that or act like they were together. It could get a little frustrating at times, especially with work at the Buy More, work with the NSA and CIA, and then all of Chuck's friends, Ellie, Awesome, and Sarah getting in their way. But when they could just be together, just the two of them, it was hot, passionate, loving, and real.

That's what Chuck loved most about their relationship, that it was real. It wasn't just some cover act that they had to keep up for the sake of the mission. They were together because they wanted to be. They wanted each other and needed one another. It was real and it was theirs.

After they ate Casey's fantastic Hawaiian Chilli, they planned out how they were going to achieve tomorrow's mission. It wasn't going to be easy, considering there wasn't a decent picture of Three Wise Men in the Intersect's database.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Chuck asked as he went over the mission file.

"We'll go in, act like we're convention goers, scope out the convention area, find Three, cuff his ass and get the hell out of there before any of the geek or nerd air contaminates me," Casey said seriously.

"Oh come on Casey! We're not going to book a little time on the mission for some panels?"

"Not a chance. I already spend enough time with nerds as it is. I don't want to spend any more time at that convention than necessary."

Chuck sighed. _There goes my plan to see the Tron panel._ "Sounds like a man with a plan. Only two problems."

"What?"

"First, how do we know who Three is with no clear picture of him?"

"Easy. There is a picture of him in there," Casey tapped Chuck's temple, "so hopefully if you see him, you'll flash. What's the other problem?"

"I'll blend in with the people at the con, being my wonderfully nerdy self and all. But how will you? You just scream normal and not to mention, cop."

"Thanks for that... Besides the General already has that, uh, covered."

"How?"

"Don't worry about it," Casey growled and tucked something into his back pocket, hoping that Chuck wouldn't see it.

Too bad for him, Chuck did see it. "What's that?"

"Nothing."

Chuck quirked an eyebrow at Casey. "Fine. How about we go to bed, Killer?"

Casey's blue eyes flashed with arousal. When Chuck had first called him that, it had been because he was in fact a killer and it hadn't fazed him at all. Now though, Chuck used it as a special endearment that was just for Casey and it always shot a spike of lust through him.

Casey rose from the couch and pulled Chuck up with him. "Let's," he purred in the younger man's ear.

"Lead the way." Chuck returned Casey's purr with one of his own.

Casey smiled charmingly and headed towards the stairs but paused when he felt a hand ghost across his ass. He turned around, ready to tell Chuck that he should keep his hands to himself if he wanted them to make it to the bedroom. But the words died on his lips.

There Chuck stood with a paper and photo in his hands, the exact paper and photo that Casey had tried to keep hidden. "Chuck, give me that back."

Chuck had a slight smile playing on his face. "So, this was the General's plan? You do look alike. I'm surprised I didn't see it earlier. I mean, I am a fan so you'd think..." He gestured to the photo as he looked pointedly at Casey.

"Chuck, I mean it. Give. Them. Back."

"Fine." He held them out and Casey snatched them back angrily. "I don't know what your problem is."

"My problem is that I have to go to a nerd fest tomorrow dressed up as fictional character from some stupid sci-fi show that I have never even heard of," Casey snarled at Chuck. "Now, drop it."

"Okay, okay, consider it dropped. But just so you know... I always thought Jayne Cobb was pretty damn sexy."

"Really?" Casey perked up considerably.

"Yup. I always had this fantasy where he'd pin me down on a bed and..." Chuck trailed off and sighed. "Never mind, I'm going to bed. Early morning and all. Oh, are you going to dye your hair tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"Huh?"

"Jayne has black hair or at the very least, it's a dark brown and your hair is way too light."

"You're joking."

"Nope, I never joke about Jayne."

"Shit!"

In the next hour, Chuck helped Casey dye his hair. Luckily the General had thought to include some hair dye and the right color to boot. After that they decided it was best to get some sleep. Chuck found it incredibly hard to resist pouncing on Casey now that he was looking almost exactly like Jayne. Just had to add the beard and God... Chuck would just tie him to the bed. He couldn't wait to see Casey in the whole ensemble tomorrow morning. They just might not make it to the convention at all.

~ * ~

They arrived at convention center bright and early – much to Chuck's disappointment. They didn't have a lot of time to find Three and Casey wanted to get out of his ridiculous – at least it was to him – outfit. Before they went into the main room, Casey pulled Chuck into a deserted corridor.

"Listen, Chuck. I know this is your dream come true but you have to stay focused and on alert. No matter how shiny or nerdy whatever you see is, stay with me. Three is very dangerous," Casey stressed.

"Okay, Casey. It'll be fine," Chuck tried to reassure him.

"Right. Here take this just in case."

Casey discreetly passed Chuck a gun but the younger man didn't make a move to take it. "That's not necessary. Besides, it works with your costume."

Casey growled at Chuck dangerously. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"A little," Chuck shrugged. "Though... I'd enjoy it more if later we could act out my fantasy," he all but purred into the NSA agent's ear as he wrapped his arms around Casey's neck and pulled him close. "Unless you want to re-enact it right here and now."

Casey smirked. "As tempting as that is, Chuck... And I mean really tempting. We have a mission to accomplish."

The two of them shared a smile before pulling apart and venturing into the convention room. Chuck's eyes practically popped out of his skull as he took in the room. His eyes raked over the vast amounts of convention goers, merchants, collectibles, and total nerd-ness of the entire room. For a minute, he thought he had died and gone to nerd heaven, until a sharp elbow to his ribs brought him out of it.

"What did I just say, Chuck?" Casey hissed in Chuck's ear.

"Sorry, I know but there's just so much... Gah! It's like a nerd's wet dream come true!"

Casey sighed and walked into the main room with Chuck only a few paces behind him. His eyes swept the room and he made mental notes of all the exits.

_Just in case,_ he thought to himself. But he knew that there was a high possibility that he would have to get Chuck and himself out of there in a hurry. Especially if Three was as dangerous as his file said he was.

"Where should we start? Here or in one of the panel rooms?" Chuck asked as they both took in their surroundings.

"In here. The more popular panels probably don't start until – "

"OH MY GOD!"

Casey and Chuck whirled around to face the person who had just shrieked. They came face to face with a hyperactive teenage girl. She was staring unabashed at Casey, completely ogling the NSA agent.

"Can we... uh... help you?" Chuck the young woman. She didn't even spare Chuck a glance.

"That is, like the BEST Jayne Cobb costume ever! You look so much like him," she squealed.

"Thanks?"

"Can I get a pic?"

"Um..."

Casey looked to Chuck for help but the younger man was just as put off as he was. Without some of Chuck's nerd insight, Casey just nodded his head dumbly.

"Yay! Here," she passed her camera to Chuck and stood next to Casey. "Cheese!"

The Nerd Herder smiled and took the picture. He could tell just by looking at Casey that he was uncomfortable with the whole situation. "There you go," Chuck said with a smile as he handed her back the camera.

"Thanks! This is so going on my _Facebook_ page! Thanks again!" She pranced away from them and disappeared into the crowd of nerds and geeks.

"Well... That was fun."

"Shut it, Chuck. We have work to do," Casey barked moodily and stomped off.

Chuck sighed but followed. _Today is going to be a very long day._

~ * ~

They walked slowly around the main convention area for an hour. Chuck was looking at every single person as they moved around the room, hoping that out of the hundreds of people there that he would catch a break and one of them would trigger the flash that they were waiting for.

"Anything?" Casey asked Chuck, whispering the question into Chuck's ear as they walked past a booth selling several different science fiction DVDs – for the sixth time.

"Nothing. Not even a – "

Thousands of images whirled in front of Chuck's eyes when they happened to land on a young blond man. It was almost the same sequence o pictures that he had been bombarded with when he had first heard about Three Wise Men. Chuck came out of the flash stumbling and almost falling as he gasped for air.

"Chuck," Casey said worriedly as he stopped Chuck from falling to the ground. "You okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. There... It's Three Wise Men," Chuck gasped and discreetly point towards the young blond man near one of the booths.

"Great, this going to take less time than I thought it would. Let's get him and get out of here."

"No! Wait," Chuck said hurriedly and grasped Casey's arm tightly.

"What?"

"Something isn't right. The three in the images... It's just not sitting right with me."

"How so?"

"I don't know," Chuck diverted his eyes apologetically. He didn't know how to explain it but there was just... something.

"It'll be fine. I promise. Now, let's go get him."

The two of them approached Three Wise Men. Casey placed his hand on his gun, which was resting in a holster attached to his hip. It was then that Chuck finally allowed the image of Casey as Jayne Cobb to finally sink in.

It was such a striking image. Casey stood at his side, big and intimidating and radiating a total kickass vibe. The darker hair and beard that defined the fictional Merc, just intensified everything about Casey and brought out the agent's vibrant blue eyes all that much more. The clothing clung to Casey perfectly, the shirt defining his muscles and the pants just made his ass look delicious.

John Casey and Jayne Cobb were on and the same and the pictures flashing through Chuck's mind had absolutely nothing to do with the Intersect.

"Chuck," Casey snarled loudly.

Chuck snapped out of his explicit daydream of Casey, Jayne and himself. It was extremely hard to do so but he managed to focus on the NSA agent. "Yes?"

"Stay focused! Now, which one is Three?"

Chuck looked over at the busy demo booth and spotted Three staring at a replica of the _S.S. Enterprise._ "Right there."

"Okay, wait here."

Casey walked stealthily over to the demo booth and was just about to grab Three when he was swarmed by a group of nerds and geeks.

Chuck tried and failed to stifle a laugh as he watched a completely uncomfortable Casey tried to fend off rabid _Firefly_ fans. The Nerd Herder could hear their questions from where he stood, a good ten feet away.

"Can I get a picture?"

"Nice gun! Can I touch it?"

"How long did it take you to build up such muscle to pull off the Jayne Cobb look?"

"Are you Adam Baldwin?"

"Where's your knitted cap?"

Chuck snorted when that last question reached his ears. How could he have forgotten about the cap? Jayne was famous for his orange cap. The young man smiled to himself and tore his eyes away from the Casey so that he could keep track of Three until the agent was free from the mob and could go after the rogue agent.

But he was gone.

_What!? Where'd he go?_ Chuck thought as he frantically searched the convention floor for the M.I.A. turned rogue NSA agent. _Damn it, I can't find him!_

"Looking for me?" A silky voice purred in his ear and Chuck felt the barrel of a gun pressed into his lower back. "And here I was thinking that the NSA wouldn't bother to look for me here."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chuck said nervously, silently praying that Three wouldn't hear the tremor in his voice.

"Don't play dumb with me, rookie. I know you're NSA," Three hissed.

"But I'm no- "

"Cut the bullshit! Why else would John Casey be here? I know he isn't into the whole science fiction scene. He wouldn't be caught dead at one of these conventions if it weren't for a mission."

Chuck gulped nervously but couldn't bring himself to say anything. The gun pressed firmly against his lower back disappeared and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"You two had better not bother me, rookie. Or it's two bullets. Bang, bang."

Chuck turned to face Three and stumbled backwards, away from him. He stared nervously at the rogue NSA agent. He tried to memorize everything he could about Three so that they could at least have an accurate description of the guy, if he and Casey failed to bring him in.

_Blond, green eyes, scar over his right eyes and a tattoo of the Roman numeral for two on his neck. _Chuck kept repeating the characteristics of Three over and over in his head as the agent walked away.

Three disappeared into the crowds and Chuck relaxed – but only slightly. That man had given off a horrible, blood thirsty vibe.

"Chuck!"

The young man spun around to see Casey walking back over to him.

"Where'd he go?" Casey growled and mumbled something about damning all science fiction nerds to hell.

"Casey?"

"What?"

"We've been made."

~ * ~

Chuck explained everything to Casey about what had happened while the NSA agent had been pounced on by avid _Firefly_ fans. Even though they had been made as agents – well Casey had been found out as an agent, Chuck was just a rookie in Three's eyes – Casey refused to abandon the mission.

"What do you expect us to do? We can't stealthily apprehend him if he knows we're here," Chuck pointed out.

"We can't just let a rogue agent get away either, now can we?"

Chuck sighed and slumped into a vacant chair. "No, we can't. So what do you suggest we do?"

Casey thought it over for a moment. "Okay, this is what we'll do. Since you got the best look at him, you'll find him and follow him," the NSA agent said seriously.

"You want _me_ to follow a trained killer, who has made it crystal clear that he'll put two – not one but two – bullets in me if he sees me again?" Chuck asked incredulously. "Well thanks there Casey. That makes me feel really loved."

Casey crouched down in front of Chuck and rested a hand on the younger man's thigh. "You have nothing to worry about," Casey told him honestly. "I'll be with you the entire time, watching you and making sure you're safe."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Casey smiled. "Now, I want you to make some kind of contact with him. Bump into him and when he sees that it's you... Run like hell. I'll intercept him before he can even touch you, okay?"

"Okay," Chuck said, trying hard to keep himself from freaking out. "You're lucky that I trust you with my life, you know."

Casey smiled up at him before standing up. "Good. Now, let's get going."

~ * ~

Chuck reluctantly started his solo mission – _more like suicide mission _– and started to make his way around the convention. He could feel Casey's eyes on him but he couldn't see him. Chuck gathered his courage and started scanning the crowds for any signs of Three.

_There!_

Pretending to check the time, Chuck whispered into his watch. "I got a visual at two o'clock. He's by the _Star Wars_ collectibles. I'm putting the plan into action."

He walked over to the table and had to fight the urge to Nerd out over all of the _Star Wars_ memorabilia and also the urge to turn tail and run. Chuck looked over at Three and noticed that the young rogue agent was staring intently at a _Storm Trooper_ costume. At least he assumed that Three was staring intently at it because Chuck could only see the back of his head.

Besides, how else do you stare at an authentic _Storm Trooper_ costume?

Three turned and Chuck caught his eyes. The Intersect started up again. The same images sped across his vision once more. The same three sticking out as it had done the two previous times. As the Intersect shut down once more, Chuck swayed a little and strong hands landed on his shoulders to help keep him in place and upright.

As his vision cleared, Chuck's brown eyes locked with concerned green ones, that just so happened to belong to Three.

"Hey, you okay?" Three asked; concern evident in his voice.

"Uh... Yeah, I'm good. Thanks, I just got a little dizzy there," Chuck lied.

"Have you had anything to drink lately?"

"No, I've been a little absorbed in the convention."

"Oh," Three said as he dug through his bag. "You're probably dehydrated. Here."

He passed Chuck a sealed bottle of water. "Thanks, I'm Chuck by the way," Chuck said as he tried to come off as friendly and not at all terrified that he was talking to a rogue killer.

_He doesn't seem to recognize me. Could this be one of the other two personalities that the General mentioned?_ Chuck thoughts as he stared at Three.

He once again took in Three's appearance, hoping that some other characteristic would catch his eye and help later on when Chuck would relay what he saw to an NSA sketch artist. Nothing new stood out. He looked exactly the same, blond hair, green eyes, no scar and a Roman numeral for the number one on his neck.

_Wait..._

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm..." Three trailed off and looked at something over Chuck's shoulder. "I have to go. It was nice to meet you, Chuck." Three flashed a smile at Chuck and took off into the crowd.

"Hey! Wait," Chuck called out but he was gone. "Damn it."

Casey appeared at his side a second later. "Where'd he go?"

"He saw something or someone and took off," Chuck stated. "I think he saw you."

"He didn't see me."

"I think he did."

"He did not see me, Chuck," Casey snarled dangerously.

"Sure, sure. I believe you!" Chuck said quickly, trying to placate the angry agent.

Casey shot a glare at the younger man and crossed his arms over his chest. "So, what happened to running away?"

"I think I met number two of the Three Wise Men. He didn't recognize me at all and he didn't have the whole two-bullets vibe. He was nice."

"It must have been another personality, just like Beckman said."

Chuck nodded in agreement but there was still something nagging at the back of his mind. Something to do with the number three in the Intersect flashes and the numbers on Three's neck. It didn't add up.

"Well..."

"On to plan B," Casey said.

Chuck noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Uh, Casey."

"What is it? Did you flash again?"

"Nope, but look," Chuck pointed over to one of the doors at the far end of the convention hall.

Casey followed Chuck's finger and there stood Three, grinning playfully at them both. He winked before slipping into one of the few vacant panel rooms.

Casey snarled and gripped the butt of his gun. "Stay behind me," he said over his shoulder to Chuck before sprinting off after Three.

"Casey, wait a sec! This seems like..." Chuck's call fell on deaf ears since Casey was in full spy mode. "This doesn't feel right," he murmured to himself and took off after Casey.

He arrived just in time to see Casey tackle Three to the ground of the panel room.

"Nice tackle!" Chuck cheered.

Casey flipped Three over and onto his stomach pinning him to the floor as he reached for his cuffs. That's when Chuck got a good look at the sinister smile on the rogue agent's face.

For the third time that day, Chuck flashed on Three. The same images and the same focus on the number three. When he came out of it he slumped against one of the walls and looked the rogue NSA agent over.

_Blond hair – check. Green eyes – check. No scar – odd. Roman numeral three on his neck._

Realization struck Chuck suddenly. The nagging feeling grew louder as everything clicked into place.

Three Wise Men... It wasn't a codename for one rogue NSA agent. It was a codename for three rogue agents. They were triplets, identical triplets all posing as one agent and not even the NSA had known about it.

_Wait! If one of them is here... Where are the other two? Oh God... It's a trap!_ Chuck thought frantically.

"Casey!" Chuck shouted desperately at the NSA Agent.

"Not now Chuck. Can't you see I'm a bit busy at the moment," Casey snarled as he dug his knee into the back of the rogue agent beneath him.

"No, Casey, listen to me! The Intell was wrong He's not Three Wise Men He's only a part. There's – "

The sharp sound of shots being fired ripped through the air and deafened the rest of Chuck's warning. All Chuck could do was watch, frozen in horror, as the bullets sped through the air. Everything around him went into slow motion – ala Matrix style – as they barrelled towards their target. Chuck probably would have commented on the coolness of the whole slow motion effect if it wasn't for where the bullets were headed.

The two bullets tore through their target.

"CASEY!"

~ * ~

Everything around him dimmed as the slugs penetrated his chest. The room started to fade away and he could barely make out his shooter. All the noises dulled and soon there was nothing but silence and darkness.

"CASEY!"

The desperate and heartbroken cry pulled Casey away from the cold reach of death.

_Ch...uck..._

~ * ~

"Casey... Oh God..." Chuck gasped as he stared at the fallen NSA agent.

He rushed over to Casey and dropped to his knees. Reaching out a hand, he shakily checked for a pulse. Chuck released a breath as he felt a pulse, it was slow but it was there.

"Thank God!"

"Damn... He's still alive."

Chuck turned, his hand resting protectively on Casey's chest and looked over to where the Three Wise Men were standing.

"I guess the two bullets that I promised didn't quite cut it, eh, rookie," the rogue agent with the number two on his neck sneered. "I guess he'll need a third." Two raised his gun and pointed it at Casey's prone form.

"Not cool, Two," the guy Casey had had pinned exclaimed. "Give me a shot at the agent!"

Chuck swallowed as Two and Three fought over who would kill Casey. _Neither of them will get the chance to do it if they don't stop bickering._ Chuck thought bitterly as he checked Casey's pulse again.

A glint of silver caught his eye and Chuck noticed that it was Casey's gun. He reached for it carefully and picked it up without drawing attention to himself. The gun was heavy in his hands but it screamed at Chuck to use it.

"Oh enough! Just put them both down," One yelled and all three of them pointed their guns at Chuck and the unconscious NSA agent.

As soon as the guns were pointed at Casey and himself, Chuck snapped. He pointed Casey's gun at Two, aimed quickly and fired. Chuck then turned the gun on the other two and fired. Before he knew it, the Three Wise Men were on the floor, writhing in agony.

One had a bullet in his knee, Two had one in his shoulder and Three had one in his stomach. Chuck got up and kicked their guns away before returning to Casey's side.

"Casey, wake up," Chuck pleased. "C'mon, please..."

The young man dropped his head as he hunched over and rested it on Casey's shoulder. He felt so helpless.

_Why couldn't I have become a doctor like Ellie? Then I'd know what to do..._

Chuck sat up suddenly. He knew first aid and he had heard Ellie tell stories about treating gunshot patients. He could at least slow the bleeding and keep Casey alive until help arrived.

"Agent down!" Chuck spoke into his watch, knowing that someone would be listening. 'Immediate medical attention needed."

With the call in, Chuck ripped off his L.A.S.F.C.C. t-shirt before he gingerly peeled off Casey's shirt and inspected his wounds. Wincing, he bunched up his shirt and pressed it over the entry wounds, applying as much pressure as he could to stop the blood flow.

"Stay with me, Casey! You're stronger than this."

"Talk to me when you have two bullets in your chest," Casey murmured as he came around.

"Thank God." Chuck dipped forward and brushed a light kiss against Casey's lips. "I was so terrified that you wouldn't wake up."

"It's okay, Chuck. I'll be fine."

"Yeah... You'll be fine," Chuck said quietly.

Chuck pressed against Casey's wounds more firmly and the agent winced. "What are you doing?"

"Applying pressure to slow the bleeding."

"You don't have to do that. Leave it to the NSA medics when they get here," Casey ordered.

"No. It'll be better in the long run if I keep this up," Chuck replied.

"Chuck, leave me. You should be getting ready to tell the lead agent which way those rogue bastards went when he gets on the scene."

"They're taken care of. Now shut up and let me focus," Chuck snapped.

"No, Chuck. Do as I say! Leave me and secure them. I'll be fine," Casey ordered angrily. He didn't want Chuck to have to do this.

"Shut the fuck up," Chuck yelled. "You'll thank me later, now keep you're fucking mouth shut!"

Casey was shocked at the pure rage coming off of the younger man. But he saw the way Chuck was trembling as he pressed upon the bullet wounds. His whole being trembled with rage and more obviously, terror. Chocolate eyes were wet with tears and Chuck couldn't take his eyes off of Casey's wounds.

Casey tried to raise and arm to cup Chuck's face but winced when pain coursed through his body. He closed his eyes and willed the pain away. He started when a hand, slicked with his blood, grasped his tightly. He opened his eyes and met Chuck's tear filled ones.

"We're okay, Chuck. We're okay."

Before Chuck could even blink, the Calvary arrived and took over. He was abruptly pulled away from Casey by one of the agents and his place was taken over by the medics. Chuck watched, completely focused on Casey as the medics set to work on examining his wounds.

"Chuck!"

Numbly, Chuck shifted his gaze from Casey to look at the person who had called his name. He frowned as he saw Sarah running towards him. "Sarah? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

The CIA agent ignored his questions as she embraced him in a tight hug. "Oh, thank God. I thought you'd been hurt. I rushed right over as soon as I heard the transmission for backup. You are okay, right?"

"I'm fine," Chuck insisted and tried to shrug Sarah off. "Casey isn't though..."

Sarah looked over at the fallen NSA agent briefly before returning her gaze to Chuck. "He'll be fine." She gasped when she noticed Chuck's hands. "You have blood all over you!" Let's get you cleaned up."

She tugged insistently on Chuck's arm but he didn't move. His brown eyes were fixed on Casey and the medics and he followed their every move. Sarah tugged on him harder, hoping to dislodge him from where he stood frozen.

"Chuck, come on. He'll be fine. Come with me and leave him be," Sarah said seriously. "He's fine."

As soon as the words had passed through her lips, all Hell broke loose and the medics started running and yelling orders at each other.

"There's no pulse."

"He's stopped breathing! Grab the defibrillator. We need to get his heart started."

"Starting CPR."

"No pulse... Keep going."

"Where's that damn defibrillator!"

"CPRs not working! We're going to lose him!"

Chuck couldn't believe what was happening! Casey was dying...

_He's not dying. He's dead,_ a small voice in Chuck's mind whispered.

"No, no. They're going to save him. They have to save him," Chuck whispered out loud.

"They'll do what they can, Chuck," Sarah said soothingly. "Come on... You don't need to be here... Not for this."

Sarah began to pull Chuck from the room and he didn't resist since he was too shocked to do anything. But as soon as he realized that Casey was getting further and further away, he snapped out of his stupor and wrenched out of Sarah's grip.

"No!" Chuck yelled and rushed forward to where Casey lay. "You can't do this to me Casey! You're not allowed to!"

"Someone get him out of here," one of the NSA medics shouted.

"Chuck... Come on. Let them work," Sarah pleaded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not leaving!"

"Chuck, let's – "

"No," he roared and spun on Sarah. "I'm not leaving him and I'm not giving up on him." Chuck dropped to his knees and grasped one of Casey's limp hands tightly. "Please, let me stay with him," he pleaded with the lead medic.

"Okay," the medic sighed. "Just stay out of our way."

"Thank you."

Chuck watched as they continued doing CPR on Casey, gripping his hand tightly with his own. Sarah was hovering over his shoulder but he didn't care. One of the medics rushed in with what had to be the defibrillator.

"I got it!"

"Charge to two hundred... Clear!"

A young medic, who was sitting next to Chuck, pulled him back as the lead medic placed the paddles on Casey's chest and the dying – _dead_ – agent convulsed.

Chuck let a sob out as he watched. He latched onto Casey the second they started checking for a pulse.

"Well?" The lead medic asked.

The whole room seemed to be holding their breaths as they waited to hear whether or not there was a pulse. Chuck gripped Casey's hand and mumbled to himself under his breath.

"Come back to me. You promised me... Please, John. You said we were okay... Don't – don't leave me all alone..."

Chuck squeezed Casey's hand and continued his quiet prayers for his lover to wake up. He jumped about a foot when he felt Casey squeeze back. He looked up and met tired blue eyes.

"Casey...?"

"We're okay, Chuck, see?" Casey said. His voice was rough and his breathing was laboured.

Chuck smiled brightly and leant forward, ignoring the medics and Sarah, and kissed Casey softly. "Yeah, I see."

He pulled away and got out of the medics way as they stabilized the NSA agent and placed him on a gurney, ready to be taken to the hospital. They wheeled him out of the room and Chuck went to follow but was stopped when Sarah gripped his forearm.

"Sarah?"

"Since... since when...?" She trailed off, not able to bring herself to finish her question.

Chuck quirked an eyebrow at her knowing exactly what she was asking. "What does it matter?"

"He's compromised! He won't be protect you or do his job properly now. Casey will... he won't... He'll get you killed!" She cried desperately.

Chuck could tell that she was trying to come up with something that would convince him to believe her and leave Casey. "Casey has had no problem doing his job since we started our relationship. He's kept me alive, safe and happy," Chuck defended.

"How long!?"

"Since the incident with the doctor, the one who was going to remove the secrets from my head. Happy now?"

"But why _him_, Chuck?"

"Because I love him and he's always been there for me, unlike you. Now if you'll excuse me," Chuck snipped as he left the room and Sarah behind.

~ * ~

As soon as Chuck had left the panel room, he was escorted to the NSA field hospital. When he arrived, he learned that Casey was in surgery so that the doctors could remove the bullets.

It was a long four hours before Chuck was allowed to see Casey. The agent was resting in the recovery wing when he saw him.

"Hey," Chuck said quietly.

"Hi," Casey's voice was rough as he spoke.

"How was surgery?"

"Better than going to the dentist," Casey quipped.

Chuck smiled softly at that. For as big and tough as Casey is, he hated the dentist. He gingerly sat on the side of Casey's bed and stroked the agent's hair. Even fresh out of surgery, Chuck couldn't help but marvel at how handsome Casey was.

"I thought I lost you there," Chuck whispered as he stared into Casey's crystal blue eyes.

"It takes more than two bullets to do me in."

"Don't joke... I..." Chuck turned his head as fresh tears started welling up.

"I'm sorry," Casey whispered. "Come here." He spread his arms and beckoned Chuck closer.

"I don't want to hurt you," he sniffed.

"You won't. Now come here," Casey ordered.

Chuck scooted closer and carefully lay down next to Casey in the hospital bed. He rested his head on the older man's shoulder. They laid there in silence for a while, just basking in each other's presence, thankful that the other was still with them.

"Nice shooting by the way," Casey said sincerely.

"Hm?" Chuck asked sleepily, the events of the day finally catching up to him and wearing him out.

"Nice shooting, you took the rogues down with one shot each. Good work."

"I was aiming for their heads," Chuck mumbled sleepily.

Casey chuckled but stopped when it caused his chest to throb painfully."Still good work because this way they're still alive and we can figure out why they went rogue."

Chuck smiled at the praise. "I could always shoot them again if they refuse to talk, right?"

"Sure you can, Chuck."

Chuck smiled and looked up at Casey. "So how long are you out of commission for?"

"Six to eight weeks."

"Damn," Chuck cursed.

"Why?"

"Well... Sarah knows about us now and it's going to be pretty unpleasant working with her without you there and what if she tells the General?"

"Doesn't matter if she decides to tell Beckman," Casey said but continued when he saw the puzzled expression on Chuck's face. "Beckman knows, Chuck, and she thinks it's for the best."

"How does she know?"

"Roan told her. He saw me pinning you to the wall and kissing you after that first lesson in seduction where you had to kiss Walker," Casey said nonchalantly.

Chuck blushed."Great..." he groaned. "So two months, huh?"

"Yup."

"That sucks. I was hoping that tonight we could act out my fantasy... Jayne," Chuck purred and nipped at Casey's ear. "I've always wanted to be dominated by a mercenary before."

Casey growled low in his throat and mentally cursing the Three Wise Men for shooting him. But his thoughts were banished when Chuck kissed him hotly and thoroughly.

"I guess I could just dominate you instead," Chuck growled huskily into Casey's ear.

"Chuck..." Casey groaned loudly. "We... can't. I just got shot and had surgery..."

"I wasn't talking about complete domination. Even though, I'd really love to dominate you entirely. How about I just service your gun?"

Casey gasped as a warm hand slipped under his hospital gown and encircled him. "Chuck..." he moaned.

Chuck stroked him slowly, careful not to hurt Casey. He felt Casey harden in his hand and increased his strokes a little. It was a slow build up, caring and tentative. Chuck focused solely on giving Casey as much pleasure as possible – hoping to replace his pain with pleasure - as he watched the expressions flitter across his lover's face.

Casey climaxed as the delicious and caring pleasure consumed him. He came down from his high and Chuck kissed him slowly. They pulled apart only to collide gently once more.

The languid kisses continued until Chuck broke away. "I expect you to dominate me as soon as you're healed, Casey," he purred. "Oh, and keep the costume."

"Oh I will. That's a promise."

"I'll hold you to it."

Chuck settled against Casey once more. Sleep dancing on the edge of his vision. Casey wrapped an arm around his young lover and held him as tight as he could with his injured chest.

"I love you, Casey," Chuck whispered against his lover's neck.

"I love you too."

"Does that mean you'll go with me to next year's L.A.S.F.C.C.?" Chuck asked hopefully.

"Not a chance, Chuck."

_The End_


End file.
